Minor SPARTANs by Matt-256
A list of minor Spartan-II, Spartan-III or Spartan-IV characters that the author feels doesn't warrant its own article. SPARTAN-II Class I Linda-011 A friendly and caring Spartan working well with non-Spartan personnel with an affinity for grenades and trench warfare, Linda-011 served as part of Yellow Team under Cassandra-075, until the unit's disbandment following Cassandra's near-fatal plasma burn injuries. She later died during the Fall of Reach, killed by injuries sustained from the jump from the Spartans' crashing Pelican dropship. Carris-137 Nataraj-078 One of the eight SPARTAN-II candidates illegally abducted by Codename: DRACULA for SIENNA Group. Was one of the initial five members of Sienna Team, serving as its second-in-command until his death in 2549. Yong-159 Another of the eight SPARTAN-II candidates illegally abducted by Codename: DRACULA for SIENNA Group. Was one of the initial five members of Sienna Team, serving as its close quarters combat specialist until his death in 2542. Class II Warren-289 A part of the second class of the Spartan-II Program, Warren-289 was the best friend of Amanda-208. He sported an impopular gung-ho attitude which distanced him from most of the other candidates of the project, and was a master of heavy weapons usage. He was killed by the augmentations procedure (much to Amanda's sorrow, and a prime catalyst for her Survivor's Guilt) in 2545. Class III (ARES) Domnic-314 The know-it-all leader of Cyan Team and one of the few people capable of keeping her teammate Gregory-334 under control (a fact the latter resents), Domnic-314 was an impopular member of the Class III project. Regardless, she was a capable leader, though the team itself failed many times due to in-fighting between the members. She died during Operation: RIPOSTE, killed by shrapnel caused by an insurrectionist bomb. Gregory-334 Highly arrogant and very rude, Gregory-334 was perhaps the least likeable candidate of the class III batch. In particular, he resented Domnic, the leader of the team, for her ability to keep him in check, and was also very envious of Rachel-343's skill. He died during Operation: RIPOSTE - shortly after Domnic's death - when he and Rachel attempted to escape the exploding space station, his T-Pack malfunctioning and propelling him too far away to be recovered in time, dying of asphyxiation. Kaito-339 Cecilia-307 Regulus-302 Draco-304 Kamala-354 JAVELIN First Generation Caleb-095 Second Generation SPARTAN-III Alpha Xun-A146 The paranoid and competitive leader of Herald Team, Bruce-A412 Strong, jumpy and a capable heavy weapons and demolitions expert of Herald Team, Beta Tom-B292 Main Article: Tom-B292 Tom-B292 was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier from Beta Company. He and Lucy-B091 were the sole survivors of Operation: Torpedo, and after that continued to train Gamma Company. He also survived the Battle of Onyx, and became a SPARTAN-IV trainer and subsequently put in command of Omega Company. Lucy-B091 Main Article: Lucy-B091 Lucy-B091 was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier from Beta Company. She and Tom-B292 were the sole survivors of Operation: Torpedo, and after that continued to train Gamma Company. She also survived the Battle of Onyx, and became a SPARTAN-IV trainer and subsequently second-in command of Omega Company. Nessa-B256 Nessa-B256 was a SPARTAN-III Commando of Beta Company, and a Headhunter, along with her partner and secret lover, Jane-B337. Along with her partner, she disappeared on a mission in 2574. Sigmund-B103 Genevieve-B093 Arik-B240 Rede-B055 Gamma Per-G290 Per-G290 was a SPARTAN-III Commando from Gamma Company. He was the leader of the so-called "trash squad", Team Woodsword. Khaled-G142 Lily-G243 Konan-G002 Ali-G090 Miriam-G031 Varghese-G305 Alexander-G057 Disciplined and down-to-earth, but also easily annoyed or upset, Alexander-G057 served as the designated marksman on Winter Team as of 2552, and was also Varghese-G305's Headhunter partner before being assigned to the team. Rendered blind and mute by the augmentation procedures, Alex finds himself envious and upset about his condition of relying on machinery and cybernetics for sight and speech, which other humans take for granted. Yelizaveta-G141 SPARTAN-IV Albion Company Jack-A151 Lena-A014 Maria-A097 Alistair-A059 Cailan-A060 Fox Company Isabela-F163 Sigrun-F031 Nathaniel-F199 Rica-F143 Maric-F028 Loghain-F124 Omega Company